


The Blighted Curse

by KingfieldIsCute



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alchemist!Dwight, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, werewolf!david - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingfieldIsCute/pseuds/KingfieldIsCute
Summary: David is a werewolf, Dwight is an Alchemist. Together they plan to cure each other of what plagues them most. With Samhuin right around the corner, David must act fast if he wants to avoid his monstrous fate, and Dwight wants nothing more than to be with him.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Blighted Curse

**Author's Note:**

> a Halloween au im excited to write about! I'm not too sure where I'm going with it yet, but I hope you all enjoy it

A scream rang out, loud and clear in the dark and creature filled wood. A large man was on the ground, in the midst of a fit of uncontrollable. Thrashing about as he tried to resist his ugly nature. That scream came once more, and his ears reached quickly. David, the name of the hulking man covered in hair, seemed to have been put in to a trance by the helpless voice. He slowly made his way toward where the man's voice had called out to him. Male. He realized he shouldn't have made an assumption, but he was absolutely positive of the gender. The transformation was interuptted but his senses were as sharp as ever, able to pick up multiple bodies ahead, and the scent of fear. He began walking faster, and faster, until another cry for help, "Please, somebody help!!" David's feet left the ground with the force of 10 men as he leapt into a dash. He needed to save this man. David wasn't sure why, but he knew something about him was important. 

The force of David's legs left shoe prints in the dense dirt. The moon's strength gifted to him even outside of his dangerous form. His speed matched that off a wolf. He was certain he could arrive before the next scream, but he wasn't taking any chances. 30 seconds passed and he reached a clearing. The ground was littered with sealed vials, herbs and plant matter, and all manner of tool and instrument. His eyes focused on the pestle and mortar and he quickly assumed this was a medicine man, one who most likely put his life on the line for others. Groans of pain and exhaustion tore his gaze away as he saw a smaller man bound to one of the willow trees. His brown hair, which framed his meek face, seemed matted with blood. His brown eyes shone with desperation behind the rounded glasses he wore. Dark circles accentuated his exhaustion and stubble covered his face, a look of pure panic was written all over the smaller mans face. "Are ya ok lad?" David asked. The medicine man only shook his head, before slowly raising his arm to point towards his shadowy captors. Floating just out of direct moonlight were two figures, clad in bedsheets and pillow cases covered their heads. It was hard to make out what was going on, but it seemed these creatures were torturing the poor man with only their minds. The medicine man screamed. "I don't know what you are talking about! I was only out here to prepare a powerful medicine in secret!" The burly man was made a bystander to the strange scene of groaning and screaming followed by answers to unasked questions. David was fed up with seeing the poor lad tortured from afar. "Oi, aven't ya heard? Its rude to gang up on a defenseless man!" David yelled before he charged at the demons enchanting the medicine man. However, as he approached them, vanished, and the man seemed free of the bindings he once had. "Oh my stars, thank you! Thank you!" David seemed confused, but relieved to find this doctor ok. He once again felt a pleasurable calm, even just being around the scruffy looking man, and felt good about saving him from whatever wenchs kidnapped him.

"My name is Dwight." the alchemist told him. He wasn't just a doctor David learned, but a potion maker and spell caster. Dwight talked to him for hours, most of that time was spent thanking the imposing man for assistance. David noticed how the Alchemist looked at him, but hardly paid it any mind. He enjoyed how calm he was around the "cute" man, in spite of the moons full power. David once again ignored the glances he stole, and put away any thoughts he had about Dwight. He avoided thinking about his gorgeous eyes, or how his glasses frame his face so well, or even his button nose and how small he was compared to David. His wolf like eyes were only making things harder so he decided to close them. "Uhm, I understand you must be a good Samaritan, but might I get your name?" Dwight asked, forcing the eyes open once more. "King" David told him. He chose short answers as he had a sinking feeling in his mind that it would be smart if he didn't give any him revealing personal information. David didnt want to endanger anyone else, especially a man dedicated to helping others. "Might I ask where you are from? If you don't feel comfortable giving away that information thats ok as well." David gave a somber look, nearly relenting to all the primal feelings he felt for the man. He felt like a teenager again, lusting for a sweet boy, but his mind refused to break down the wall between the night and day. Dwight must have realized he would not be getting anything else from the wolf like man in front of him. "I suppose I should get myself cleaned up then. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for saving me. And if you ever need assistance, I will help for free." David nodded in response. His first peaceful night since the curse began ended when he saw light on the horizon. David suddenly felt waves of exhaustion roll over him as his body was reverting. He needed to get back to his estate. "M'sorry luv, but I'm gonna have to cut our little meeting short." David told the alchemist as he began his sprint back home. His thoughts began to race. What was it about that man that resisted his curse. There was no cure for werewolves, at least thats what he had been told. Maybe this Alchemist, this Dwight, could be the answer to more than just one problem. David shuddered at the thought, refusing to give hope to such an unlikely idea. Dwight, however did not exit his mind so easily, and he realized the next few weeks would not be easy.


End file.
